


The Truth

by Magic_fireflies



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Author needs Motivation and better writing skills, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Post-Canon, kind of open ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_fireflies/pseuds/Magic_fireflies
Summary: Nunnally seems to have found Lelouch's diary and photo album. What will happen now?
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku & Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not proof read. Please forgive any mistakes. I apologize for any grammatical errors. Also note that this is a fanfiction, there will be things that are different from the anime itself.  
> I also apologise for my amateur writing.  
> Characters may be OOC. 
> 
> I'm not sure when the next update will be as I am quite busy.
> 
> Disclaimer: This fic is for entertainment purposes only, i do not own any of the characters

It's been 2 years since the Zero Requiem, 2 years since the Demon Emperor was slain by the saviour Zero, 2 years since peace was brought to the world and 2 years since Suzaku became Zero.  
  
Everyday he beat himself over not hurting Lelouch. And everyday, he prayed to be with Lelouch. He couldn't live without him.  
  
He wished that he could turn back time and be with Lelouch from the start, but that's not how the world works.  
  
"-ro, Zero!"  
  
Oh yes, did he mention that he was stuck in a stupid meeting. Well he was. It's the same matters everytime they all gather together. The core members of the black knight like Tohdoh, Xingke, Tamaki, Chiba, Ohgi and his wife, Lloyd and Cecile, Empress Nunnally, Cornelia and her knight, Gino, Schneizel and Kanon, and for some odd reason today, Nunnally called Milly, Rivalz, Shirley and Nina.  
  
On the previous occasion that they were called, it was to discuss that the "Demon" erased their memories. Which obviously was a lie, Lelouch never used his geass to erase their memories. Till the end he tried to protect his friends. The real demon was his so called father who had tampered with their memories but again, no one knew that but Suzaku, Lelouch and CC. And 2 out of 3 of those were supposedly dead while the other was missing. Speaking of, where was CC? Suzaku hadn't seen her since she hugged him and bid him farewell 2 days after Lelouch's death.  
  
"Yes Empress?", Suzaku finally snapped out of his state and replied.  
  
Nunnally's frowned at him, she had been calling him for 3 minutes now. And he just chose to reply.  
  
"As I was saying, I have found something relating to my bro- I mean the Demon Emperor"  
  
As she finished her sentence, the room was almost filled with complaints. The one being "why are you even bringing up that demon"  
  
To be very honest, Suzaku was getting a headache, he was already crabby from this morning and these idiots and their yapping were not helping his case.  
  
"Be quiet! All of you! What are you? Children? Be patient and listen to what her Majesty has to say!", Suzaku snapped.  
  
Nunnally looked taken aback but cleared her throat and proceeded, "Yes as I was saying, I found an photo album and a diary, both belonging to him"  
  
As she said that, she placed said items on the table infront of her.  
  
Suzaku's breath hitched, that diary was Lelouch's personal diary. He wrote EVERYTHING in that, especially his secrets. And the photo album contained many different pictures, half filled with pictures of him and Suzaku. Quite a few were from **that day**. He had to do something, he needed to protect Lelouch's secrets.  
  
Kallen, not surprisingly, was the first to speak up, "Should we really be going through his personal items, I mean just because he's dead doesn't mean that he can't respect his privacy"  
  
Suzaku had never been so glad to have Kallen around, her loyalty to Lelouch was still there. However, you can already guess that this didn't sit well with certain members in the room. Mr.Ohgi for example. Who felt it was necessary to start yelling. Suzaku never liked him.  
  
"Respect?! Privacy?! He was a demon who took over the whole world and used his demonic power(geass) on us! He deserves no respect! I say we scan the diary and find out what disgusting secrets he has hidden away!"  
  
Now Suzaku was a very patient man, he really was but this asshole was working his last nerve. Luckily, he wasn't the one to snap. And you wouldn't guess who did.  
  
  
Schneizel who had heard enough was quick to shut up Ohgi. While he lost against Lelouch, he was still his beloved little brother. He knew that there was a reason behind the facade of the Demon Emperor. Nunnally wasn't the only one who mourned Lelouch when he died, so did he.  
  
Schneizel spoke calmly but you could see the anger swimming in his eyes, "Mr.Ohgi would you be ever so kind as to shut your mouth. Let's not forget that you and you wife there were the reasons that the Black Knights betrayed Lelouch in the first place and tried to kill him. All of that lead to him becoming the Demon Emperor. And he never used his geass on you all"  
  
Now the last line caught everyone's attention, especially the black knights. Kaguya spoke first, "Your Highness, what do you mean by that? Did you not tell us that he did?"  
  
Schneizel scoffed, "No, I told you WHAT his geass was and that he possessed it. And even if I did tell you all that, why would you believe me? Wasn't Lelouch your Saviour, didn't he give you all victory? You were all willing to betray Lelouch as Zero because he was an abandoned Britannian prince, but listened to an actual Britannian prince with influence, had a goal to remove the Black Knights and was a Prime Minister? Also I thought atleast someone would notice this, but it seems that you all are actually that stupid. Did it ever occur to you that if Lelouch had actually used his geass on you guys, then you wouldn't have been able to betray him in the first place? I mean it's called Absolute Obedience for a reason."  
  
The Black Knights allowed the words to sink in and when it did, there was once again an uproar.  
  
Cornelia was getting really tired of this repeated cycle. "Goddammit just shut up! We came here for a reason! You can all feel stupid when this is done!"  
  
She snapped and they looked down in shame and guilt. Ohgi and Viletta were trying to hide their faces and themselves from the oncoming glares directed at them.  
  
"Nunnally please proceed"  
  
She nodded and pulled out the first picture in the album.  
  
"You might all be shocked at this, but please no yelling"  
  
As everyone nodded in agreement, she slowly turned the picture to face them. What they say, shocked them.  
  
Gino, who seemed to be the only person to find words questioned, "Is that a freaking wedding picture?!"  
  
Said picture was of Suzaku and.....you guessed it, Lelouch. Suzaku was donned in a pristine black suit, looking as dashing as ever with the biggest smile one his face, while Lelouch wore a white suit, a white blazer but lace top inside, he looked stunning and on his face, sat a soft smile as he stared at his husband.  
  
Suzaku had his hand wrapped around Lelouch's waist and the other caressing his cheek, meanwhile Lelouch had one hand on Suzaku's cheek and the other rested on his shoulder. Both their foreheads leaned against each other to touch. And on their fingers, you could clearly see two gorgeous wedding rings, both of the same design, except, Lelouch's ring had a emerald stone, whereas Suzaku had an amethyst. And two extra silver rings adorned their fingers under the wedding ring with diamonds running along the curve of the ring.  
  
Seeing the photo, brought back happy times, Suzaku couldn't help but smile, knowing that the mask would cover it up.  
  
Schneizel took the photo from Nunnally's hand and shakingly showed it to Cornelia who covered her mouth, almost ready to burst out crying. Their baby brother was married? Schniezel was very happy, he hugged Kanon and lightly chuckled then remembered the fate of Lelouch and a tear dropped from his eye. Cornelia, though happy that Lelouch experienced this, had other mixed feelings, one, did Kururugi not claim to be in love with Euphemia, didn't they both hate each other? When did this happen?  
  
"Hold up! This- this can't be right! Lelouch and Suzaku hated each other. And Suzaku was in love with Euphemia! Plus wasn't Lelouch sleeping with that green haired witch?!"  
  
The crowd turned to the culprit, Kallen.  
  
Suzaku internally groaned, why did people keep saying that? . . . . .wait. Nevermind. He gets why, but he was stupid at that time, he thought that he loved her because at that time, she claimed to love him, even his flaws, she had helped him, he felt obligated to return her love but as he realized later, he really didn't.  
  
Okay that's not entirely true, he still loved her, but the way that he loved Nunnally. What Euphemia wanted to be in his life was already taken by Lelouch, and what Suzaku wanted to give to Euphemia, he had already given to Lelouch. He swore to always love and protect Lelouch and that swear was returned by Lelouch to him. They were each others rocks.  
Suzaku may have taken a while to realize it but Lelouch knew from the start and somewhere deep down, so did Suzaku. In simple words, they believed that they were made for each other.  
  
Now onto the next issue, Kallen was a nice girl was sometimes she could be so infuriating. CC did not sleep with Lelouch, they had a sibling relationship. Suzaku wouldn't admit because he and CC already knew but he was very protective of the green haired girl. He didn't know what inside him wanted to do that but he knew that he wanted to keep her happy and protected. When she was with him and Lelouch. Even though she was very much older than both Suzaku and Lelouch, he considered her a little sister and though she never admitted it, she liked being "babied" and taken care of.  
  
There were conflicting thoughts running through everyone's minds but Kallen's stood. Granted she should've just said her thoughts in her mind, instead she blurted out, "So I kissed a married man?"  
  
In an instant, multiple wide eyes were on her, looking at her in shock, disbelief and what-the-fuck.  
  
Suddenly she caught herself and spluttered, "I mean. . . ."  
  
Then  
  
"You did what?!"  
  
All eyes turned to the culprit. Zero aka Suzaku aka Lelouch's who was rather jealous at the moment.  
  
Lloyd who was clearly amused at what was unfolding decided open his mouth, "What seems to be the problem Zero, I understand that kissing the Demon Emperor is something that Kallen should not have done being a Black Knight Member but that does not explain your reaction"  
  
Zero faced Llyod who's face had a Cheshire grin and stuttered out, "I-I- w-well. . . .oh be quiet Lloyd! You're just enjoying the drama."  
  
"Indeed I am Knight of Zero"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Knight of Zero?!"  
  
It took Llyod a few seconds to realise what he said and who had heard him and his face twisted into a wince.  
  
Suzaku just froze. It was normal for him and Llyod to go back and forth like that but Llyod must have gotten too caught up in it. Now everyone knew.  
  
Lloyd atleast sounded apologetic, "I'm sorry Suzaku. . . .I didn't mean to"  
  
"Wait but that would mean. . . .", that person was soon cut off.  
  
Suzaku sighed, "Its alright Llyod, it was a mistake. They were bound to find out sometime"  
  
He then proceeded to take his mask. Brown curls spilled out and big emerald eyes stared back at the crowd.  
  
There were no words exchanged until Kallen broke the silence.  
  
"How the fuck are you alive? I thought I killed you?"  
  
"No, you thought you killed me. I was merely heavily injured. But you did get me good. I'll admit that" Suzaku just waved her off. "Plus the code but no one needs to know that", he whispered the last part to himself.  
  
Suddenly Suzaku leveled the crowd with a glare, "Now before I answer any more questions, I would like for you to return my husband's belongings. Those do not belong to _ANY_ of you and I'd like them back."  
  
Nunnally was shocked at Suzaku's tone. She had never heard him speak like that. She rolled over to him and handed him both items. He kneeled down and wiped the tears that even she hadn't noticed had fallen and cupped her cheek with his right hand. His eyes softened, "I didn't mean to be so harsh Nunnally, I just don't want anyone invading his privacy. I'll tell you the truth if you want but I don't wish for anyone to go through his belongings. He took time to even allow me to see it."  
  
Everyone could only look on as Suzaku handled Nunnally with so much care. Especially Cornelia and Schneizel. This is the man who was once the White Reaper and the Traitorous Knight of Zero who showed no mercy.  
  
Nunnally nodded and flew into his arms. He caught her and cradled her and she cried.  
  
"I missed you and I miss big brother"  
  
He petted her hair, "I know Nunnally, I know"  
  
"Do you want to go to your room and get some rest, I can tell you later"  
  
She shook her head, "No, I want to know now"  
  
He let out a shaky sigh and agreed, "Okay"  
  
He looked at the others in the room. "You all may want to sit down, its a long story."  
  
Suzaku got up with Nunnally and sat down on a chair with her small body on his lap.  
  
"Before I start, a big _fuck you_ to the black knights especially Ohgi and that wife of yours. I wish you all hadn't betrayed him."  
  
The Black Knights were torn between looking guilty or offended.  
  
Guilford cleared his throat, "Sir Kururugi, please mind your language infront of the Empress"  
  
"Can it Guildford, talk to me when you finally get the guts to ask out Cornelia"  
  
Both Guildford and Cornelia flushed red while Schneizel and Gino laughed  
  
"That goes for you both also, Poor Kanon has been waiting for you for so long Schneizel, man up. And Gino, quit fooling around and ask out Anya already"  
  
Needles to say, there was more blushing.  
  
Tohdoh spoke, "I am happy that you are alive Suzaku. Even though we had our differences, I'm glad you found happiness"  
  
Suzaku smiled, "Thank you sensei, he's my everything."  
  
"Then why did you kill him?"  
  
His breath hitched, he didn't expect that to be the first question.  
  
Surprisingly enough, it came from Shirley.  
  
"Why? If you say that, why is he dead?!"  
  
Suzaku winced, "I didn't want to, it was his plan"  
  
"Plan?!"  
  
"Yes plan, the Zero Requiem"  
  
**(Everyone knows the about Zero Requiem so I'll skip the details)**  
  
Nunnally raised her trembling hand to her forehead and watched Suzaku, "You mean.... he died purposely to give the world peace? He planned all everything? Especially his death?!"  
  
Suzaku nodded slowly as Nunnally began sobbing, so did Cornelia, Shirley, Milly, Rivalz, Kaguya, Kallen and even Schneizel shed some tears as they lost a brother, a friend and a love. They missed him dearly.  
  
Gino was sad, he met Lelouch a few times when they were younger and he was the only child that played with him. He met him again when they grew up and still hadn't changed much. Maybe if Lelouch was alive, they would've had the chance to be friends but sadly there was no way.  
  
Toudoh and Xingke knew Lelouch as Zero, a commander who fought for justice, a little overdramatic but still. They met him as Zero, helped betray him as Lelouch and last saw him as the Demon Emperor. Maybe if they hadn't betrayed him, they could've worked together towards a better world without any more deaths than what they expected.  
  
Tamaki didn't know what to feel, he was always a follower, he was also rash yet naive. He heard that they were being betrayed by Zero as Lelouch as wanted to help stop him. So he agreed to assist Ohgi and his fellow Black Knights. He never thought that one event would lead to so much. Zero was always good to him, even when he didn't show it, and yet he helped betray him.  
  
Lloyd and Cecile stayed silent throughout. Though hearing about it again hurt Cecile. In the short time they spent together, surprisingly, Lelouch became very close to her, the same way Suzaku did. Lloyd was glad to be under someone who gave him endless freedom to do what he wanted.  
  
Finally Ohgi and Viletta, they felt the worst. They just felt immense guilt and remorse.  
  
Suzaku wiped his own tears, remembering what Lelouch made him do still pains him to this day.  
  
"Yes, well that is the truth behind Lelouch and the Zero Requiem. Is that all? I nee-"  
  
"Why did he kill Euphemia? I don't understand was he really a monster? Why would he kill one of the few siblings he actually loved?"  
  
Not surprisingly, the question came from Cornelia who stared at him with fiery eyes and near her was Nina who was eagerly waiting to find out. Even though he worked with Lelouch, doesn't mean she forgave him  
She did it for the world, to fix her mistakes and for Euphemia.  
  
Suzaku smiled sadly, "Because he loved her"  
  
Cornelia furrowed her eyebrows, "I'm afraid I do not follow Ze- Suzaku"  
  
"I mean what I said. He killed her because he loved her. He wanted to out her out of her misery and prevent her from committing more atrocities. Lelouch never meant to give her that order"  
  
Cornelia felt like the ground was pulled from under her.  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"He actually agreed with her and planned to help me. They even shook hands on it. But while they were talking, Lelouch began explaining his geass, but she thought he was joking, he told her seriously and while explaining he said something along the lines of 'I could tell you to kill all the japanese and you'd have to do it'. He unknowingly gave her the command because his geass became permanent and went out of control. He tried to stop her and take back the command but it was too late. In the end, was forced to kill her, he looked for her all over, tried to prevent the deaths but there was no stopping her. He shot to stop her."  
  
He stopped and looked up at the sad yet shocked faces and continued,  
  
"You know, he mourned her too. She was his sister. I didn't think about that. I was too blinded by her death that I didn't even stop to think how he felt. I listened to others and ignored his feeling. I- . . . I tried to kill him. I cursed him, told him that his existence was a curse. I freaking shot him. . .my love. I even went as far as to sell him to his bastard father because I was so blinded by anger.  
  
He saw disbelief on their faces and slight anger from some.  
  
"I literally watched as he was brainwashed and held him down as that monster did it. I hated him, tried to make him suffer, and all round hurt him so much. Which begs the question. . .why did he fall in love with a man like me? Why did he marry me? How could I have told my precious love all those terrible things. How could I have done those terrible things and yet all he constantly tried to do was save me and love me. He loved and appreciated me despite all my flaws and I kept throwing him aside and putting him last. Even when he tried to kill me, he was still doubting himself to go through with it."  
  
He held his head as tears streamed from his eyes.  
  
He practically bawled his eyes out and all everyone could do was watch as the Japanese man broke down.  
  
When he finally stopped, he apologized to Nunnally and everyone else until. . .  
  
***smack***  
  
He held his left cheek.  
  
"Nunnally?"  
  
"That was for my brother"  
  
Then she hugged him tight.  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
The entire room was filled with tears.  
  
Kallen wanted to punch him but decided otherwise, he already felt enough pain.  
  
Cornelia was glad that her little brother wasn't a total monster but couldn't help but miss her little Euphy.  
  
"I-  
  
***ring***  
  
Suzaku called over Schneizel to take Nunnally as he raised from his seat to answer his phone.  
  
"Hello-"  
  
"SUZAKU KURURUGI WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really not pleased with this, but I know there have been people who wanted an update, I hope you like it. I tried.
> 
> Not proof read. Please forgive any mistakes. I apologize for any grammatical errors. Also note that this is a fanfiction, there will be things that are different from the anime itself.  
> I also apologise for my amateur writing.  
> Characters may be OOC.
> 
> I'm not sure when the next update will be as I am quite busy.
> 
> Disclaimer: This fic is for entertainment purposes only, i do not own any of the characters

"SUZAKU KURURUGI WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"

Suzaku winced, "Sorry ba-"

"I don't want your excuses! Where are you?!"

Suzaku now forgetting that there were other people in the same room as him, continued to talk.

Suzaku gulped, “Baby, I’m so sorry-

Being so focused on his call, he missed the range of gasps across the room. He also failed to see that most of the persons in the room had their eyes wide open in shock.

“Sorry?! That’s all you have to say Suzaku? I haven’t seen you in 3 months Suzaku. 3 Months! ***sniffle*** I- I miss you. We miss you”

The person closest to Suzaku, Gino, saw how his face immediately softened and a fond expression took the place of the previous panic.

Gino had never seen Suzaku make that expression before, he saw him smile once, but not like this. He must truly be happy.

“I know love. I promise I’ll be there soon okay, I just need to finish up some things here. How’s my little devil?”

“Excuse you Kururugi, my son is an angel. Hmph!”

“Yes love, he took after his mother after all. Also, dear, you seem to be forgetting, you are also a Kururugi”

The voice **(which I guess you all figured by now is Lelouch)** spluttered, “Y-you little! Wait till you get home I-“

“What? Kiss me? Let’s be real babe, you can't do anything to me. You love me too much”

Suzaku smiled again when he heard Lelouch make a “hmph” sound, “I hate it when you’re right”

“Mmh, stop lying~. You love it. Tell Haru ‘I love you’ and that I’ll see him soon. I love you, see you in a while”

Lelouch muttered something,

“What was that babe? I didn’t quite catch that”, he loved teasing Lelouch. It was so damn easy.

“I said I love you too, bye and take care”

As Suzaku hung up the phone, the realization that he was still in a room filled with A LOT of people finally hit him.

He slowly turned around rubbing the back of his neck and laughed nervously. 

"I don't suppose that you all so happened to not hear that conversation"

He was leveled with multiple glares. 

"Okay fine!"

Cornelia twitched, "Who were you speaking to?"

"Haha----- I think you already know who"

Cornelia's face twisted in anger, "You-"

Nunnally cut her off, "Big Sister calm down. Suzaku. . . . is it really him?"

Suzaku gave her a small yet nervous smile, "Yes Nunnally. It's him"

"I see. . . .I'm glad that he is alive and has you"

She was smiling at him but Suzaku could see the sadness in her eyes.

"It's not like he didn't want to tell you Nunna. . . .He was just afraid of what you'd think of him. He's absolutely convinced that you hate him and that you see him as a monster"

Nunnally wanted to protest but she knew why he thought so. It was what she had called him. He protected, loved and took care of her most of his life and hers and she threw so many hateful words at him. She hadn't meant them but at the time. . . she didn't know what to think. Thinking back, she wondered what made her stray away from Lelouch. Her big brother did everything possible to keep her happy and loved whole ensuring that she had she no worries at all. No one knew this but the real reason he began gambling was-- yes he enjoyed playing chess and winning against nobles but also for the money. They weren't bad off with the Ashfords supporting them but Lelouch didn't want to become a burden on Milly and her family. He also wanted to provide Nunnally with everything she wanted, whether they be material items or not. Lelouch was forced to grow up at a young age to ensure his sister had a good life. He didn't care about himself. At the time his life revolved around Nunnally and thinking about Suzaku. It's also one of the reasons why he had such a small friendship circle. He was scared of being abandoned and because he found it hard to trust others. Despite being familiar with Milly, it even took him a while to open up to her and let her in. And then too he still never told her everything. 

  
"It's okay Suzaku. I'm not angry. I just wish I can see him again. I miss him so much. . ."

"I know you do Nunnally"

"So sorry to break this up but Lelouch is alive. Shouldn't we be happy?", questioned Rivalz who spoke for the first time since all the revelations. He was just happy that his best friend was alive. It hurt him a lot when Lelouch died. 

But he also needed to know his best friend was fine and okay. He needed to see him. 

"Um Suzaku?"

"Yes Rivalz?"

"Do you perhaps have a recent photo of Lelouch? I just. . .I need to see him fine. Please. . ."

Suzaku blinked and then smiled at his friend, "Sure, I think I have one of him alone from when I went home last time"

"Wait a minute! Home?! You visit him"

"Yes Kallen, but I'll explain that later"

The people in the room flocked to Suzaku's side as he whipped out his phone again and began scrolling through. 

"Aha! I found it"

He slowly turned his phone to Rivalz who was holding on to Milly with Shirley at her side.

They felt like crying. They had never seen him so happy and carefree.

The picture was a simple yet beautiful snap.

Lelouch was in a sunflower field. Nunnally noticed that it was similar to the one she had visited with Lelouch and Suzaku when they were kids. She saw the one picture Lelouch had of that time when she regained her eyesight and treasured it.   
He looked relaxed and faced the camera and the wind blew his clothes and his hair. He looked extremely breathtaking. The sun shone brightly above him and orange butterflies could be seen flying across, captured in the photo. 

  
He was smiling ear to ear, more like a laugh really as his eyes crinkled. His eyes were gentle and he looked at the camera-- or rather the person holding the camera with such softness.

"He looks so joyful and he's practically glowing!"

Milly was glad. Lelouch finally found his reason to smile. 

"He is. He's beautiful"

Milly smirked at him and teases, "Yes lover-boy we get it"

Suzaku blushed as the Ashford gang began teasing him, even Kallen and Shirley and Gino too. 

"Wow I never thought I'd see the day where the broody Knight of Seven blushed. I must be dreaming! Someone catch me~", exclaimed Gino quite dramatically.

Suzaku then proceeded to smack him but broke out into laughter as well. 

It's been long since he was able to laugh with his friends freely. It was nice.

The adults in the room **(well they're all adults but you know what I mean)** looked at the group of "kids" laughing and bantering with each other and simply shook their heads fondly. They deserved to smile.

"So Suzaku, who was this "little devil" you spoke of?"

Shit.

Shirley of all people decided to ask the most difficult question.

"Ah- well- you see-.."

Suzaku began as he slowly inched towards the door.

"I think it's getting late, we should all go to bed now!"

Kallen deadpanned, "It's 5pm"

"Then we should all go back to our duties!"

Xingke narrowed his eyes at him, "We're all on break and not needed at the moment. If anything happens, we will be notified. Please continue."

Suzaku began stammering again until he burst into a sprint. 

Sadly before he could reach his destination, Guildford and Gino stood in his way.

Then when he turned around, Schneizel, Kanon and Cornelia were up in his face.

"Talk. Now."

He chuckled nervously, "Um Iwastalkingaboutmyson!"

Multiple raised eyebrows were faced at him. Even Viletta and Ohgi.

Tohdoh was unamused with his former student's tactics, "I'm sorry, we didn't hear that. Please what you said Suzaku-kun"

He was ready to turn the other direction to run when Milly, Shirley, Rivalz and Kallen stood blocking him.

He groaned, "I'm not getting out of this am I?"

He was met with again, multiple raised eyebrows as if asking him if he was dumb.

He let out a sigh in defeat, "I said I was talking about my--- well our son"

Shirley nodded, "Oh I see."

1\. . 2. . 3. . 

"SON?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it wasn't good but I hope it was average enough. I'm once again not sure when the last update will be. I'll try my best to not let this drag on.
> 
> Also I don't think I mentioned this but Lelouch is alive because of the code. And I definitely didn't mention how Suzaku will stay with him as a life long partner. Suzaku also has a code. He obtained it from CC who decided that she will live the rest of her life without the code while finding her reasons to smile. She also wanted Lelouch to be happy and decided that the only way to keep him so was with Suzaku. 
> 
> I know I should've mentioned this in the story but I couldn't find the right place to fit it in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not proof read. Please forgive any mistakes. I apologize for any grammatical errors. Also note that this is a fanfiction, there will be things that are different from the anime itself.  
> I also apologise for my amateur writing.  
> Characters may be OOC.  
> I do hope this met your expectations.
> 
> Disclaimer: This fic is for entertainment purposes only, i do not own any of the characters

"SON?!"

He scratched the back of his head nervously, "Yes. . . son?"

Then like a flip of a switch he narrowed his eyes at them, "Is that a problem?"

Shirley spluttered and waved about her hands, "No. No problem, just . . . did you cheat on Lulu?"

Suzaku raised his eyebrow at her, "Shirley, I mean this in the nicest way possible. . . What the fuck are you talking about?"

Kallen cleared her throat, "What she means is that you said _your_ son and well Lelouch can't get pregnant so . . . Whose child is it?"

She shifted her gaze away from Suzaku and Cornelia as she asked the other question, "Was it Euphemia's?"

Cornelia was red with anger at Suzaku if it was true and Kallen for implying such a thing.

"I assure you my son isn't Euphemia's. Also Kallen you are a brilliant girl. . . What suddenly happened to your brain?" 

"Excuse me?! What's that's supposed to mean!", she exclaimed. 

He turned to her rather unamused, "Meaning where would Euphemia and I get to time to conceive a child and when do you think she had the chance to give birth? She died a few months after we met"

The atmosphere in the room was now tense. 

Kallen felt very guilty for bringing up Euphemia but she was genuinely curious. 

She turned bowed slightly to Cornelia, Nunnally and Schneizel, "I sincerely apologize for bringing up painful memories. . .I was honestly just curious. I didn't mean to cause any of you pain" 

Nunnally gave her a small smile while Cornelia hesitantly nodded, "It's okay Kallen. You didn't mean any harm."

"I know but it was still wrong of me to insinuate that. . ."

"And I'm sorry Suzaku-"

Suzaku just waved her off, "It's okay. I get why you though it would offend me but it's not like I loved Euphie like that anyways"

"You didn't?", Cornelia questioned, "But I thought-"

He shook his head in denial, "I see how many people thought I did especially when I became her Knight but I loved her like I did Nunnally. The only one for me was Lelouch. There were many assumptions due to how I acted with her. But it was because I took my job as her knight very seriously and also because she was a precious friend and Lelouch's little sister. She did confess to me at a point but I turned her down because it didn't feel right to me. That didn't ruin our friendship however, she wished me luck and accepted it. We stayed close friends after that."

Many persons in the room nodded in understanding. 

After that they fell into another silence.

"So I'm confused then. Whose child is it then? Did you guys adopt", asked Gino who seemed to be racking his head.

"Cornelia did you know about Lelouch's ability?", Suzaku questioned the purple haired woman.

But noticing her perplexed expression, he simply continued, "I see. You didn't. Well, Haru is mine and Lelouch's child. Biologically"

Tamaki burst out, "I ain't no science wiz but I'm pretty sure that isn't possible. "

Tohdoh, Xingke, Kaguya and surprisingly Milly nodded in agreement. 

"I agree. That is not possible"

Before Suzaku could retort, Lloyd spoke up, "It actually is. A small percentage of the male population can get pregnant. And his majesty Lelouch was one of them. Also from what he told me, it seems that your younger brother Clovis was also able to, your highnesses. Lelouch knew since he was small, his mother told him at a young age. He was very capable of carrying a child. But I'm sure the reall confusion here is how he would deliver the child"

Again he received multiple nods.

"Well that's simple. He can't give birth naturally so it would be done by C-section."

"So what I'm hearing Kururugi is that you got my baby brother pregnant."

It wasn't a question but a statement.

And as Cornelia uttered those words along with Suzaku's last name, all the panic that left him came flying back at him.

But he was strong. He would not let Cornelia scare him even if both she and Schneizel was glaring holes into him or conjuring up multiple ways to kill him in their heads.

"Yes. But I took very good care of him and tended to his every need. And I mean **every** need. He once made me get up at 3am to buy him coconut ice-cream because he was craving it and we only had every other flavor _but_ that. He was both adorable and scary while he was pregnant", Suzaku shuddered remembering the times Lelouch would randomly get angry and throw anything in his hand at him. But then smiled at how Lelouch would pout and apologize for hurting him then kiss wherever the object hit him. He was also very cuddly.

"Yo! If you're done smiling to yourself like an idiot can we see some pictures?"

Trust Kallen to break his happy trance.

"I agree with Miss Kozuki. I would like to see pictures of my nephew", said Schneizel proudly like he won some award for becoming an uncle. Next to him Kanon nodded eagerly, he loved children. One day he hoped to have with Schneizel. 

"Me too!" Nunnally and Gino

"I second that!" Rivalz

"I wanna see my nephew too!" Kaguya 

"I too would like to see!" Tohdoh, and next to him Xingke agreed.

"Me too-"

"Okay! Let me find one first. Alone or all 3 of us?"

"Alone." Kallen

"Three" Cornelia 

"Whichever one let's me see him faster!" Milly and Shirley.

Suzaku typed in the password on his phone and began scrolling through his gallery.

"Hmm. . .let's see. . .this one. . .no. . .Ah! Found one!"

He turned his phone to them and grinned as they coo-ed at Haru.

Haru was a small child. He had bright green eyes and black wavy hair. You could see that he took more by Suzaku but there was still some resemblance to Lelouch. He also had the brightest smile ever. At the mere age of 2, he was already very energetic and and quite smart for his age. CC once joked that he would grow up to have Lelouch's intelligence and Suzaku's physical prowess. He was especially a mama's boy. And liked to rough play with Suzaku. 

"He is so cute!"

"He's adorable!"

"How old is he Suzaku?" Cornelia.

"He's two", he had a soft smile plastered to his face as he said that.

"But it's been 2 years since Lelouch 'died' correct?", questioned Schneizel. 

"Yes."

He furrowed his eyebrows, "Then when did Lelouch get pregnant? Was he when you. . .you know. . . .?"

Suzaku winced when he heard the question, "Um so before I answer that question, I would like for anyone that has any weapons to take them out and lay them on the table. Step away when you're finished."

They all seemed perplexed by this request but did so anyways. 

"Kallen your pocket knife too"

She grumbled, "How do you even know about that."

"Lelouch. Need I go on?"

She immediately flushed red, "No. I'm good."

He looked at the expectant gazes and took a deep breath. 

"I didn't know he was pregnant when we carried out the Zero Requiem. . ."

You could hear shuffling and then in a flash swords and guns were pointed his way.

'The fuck did they move so damn fast?!' Was all that crossed Suzaku's mind before. . . .

"HE WAS WHAT WHEN YOU DID THAT?!", Cornelia was absolutely furious.

He squeaked, "In my defense he didn't know either. He actually wasn't even supposed to be alive but when he killed the bast- your father, sorry, he received the code. This code allows him to be immortal, hence he cannot die. According to his and CC's theory, they believed that the code protected the child. In any case, I was trying not to aim for any vital organs. I made a plan with Lloyd before to just injure Lelouch and bring to him after so that we could save him. But by the time Jeremiah brought him to the room where Lloyd and I were, his stab wound was already healed and within a few minutes, Lelouch woke up. However, despite being fine, something still nagged me that we should do a check up on Lelouch, so Llyod complied. We didn't find any injuries but we found that Lelouch was already 3 months pregnant. It was quite a hassle honestly. We needed a place to hide Lelouch and unborn child along with CC."

By now everyone was attentively listening as Suzaku spoke. 

"Money wasn't the problem here because I had a significant amount in my back account and so did Lelouch. The problem was how we would get a place where no one would recognize him and somewhere somewhat deserted for privacy. At first, we had them stay with Jeremiah and Anya because he already had an isolated country house with an orange farm but after a while, I found the perfect house. It wasn't too far from Jeremiah and it was away from others. It had everything he wanted in it. . . and I'm rambling, I apologize-

  
"I want to see the house"

He turned to Cornelia who crossed her arms and looked seriously at him.

"Um why?"

"Because I want to see if he living comfortably."

'Comfortably? Didn't I just tell her that I'm taking good care of Lelouch. . .' Suzaku thought but complied. 

He found the picture that he first took the day they moved into the house and showed her. Needless to say everyone crowded around her to see.

[House]

"It's very 'Japanese like'. I like it, it seems nice and cozy." Nunnally smiled at him approvingly.

"He wanted a house like that. The minute I showed him this picture, he was in love with it. Made me purchase it the same day."

Suzaku laughed remembering the giddy Lelouch who had the brightest smile on his face as he planned out their life in the house.

"Hmph. I approve.", Cornelia.

"So do I!", Schneizel was rather chirpy.

The room fell into a comfortable silence after that. 

"So I assume that everything has been cleared up. May I leave?", asked Suzaku, wanting to do this since entered the room in the first place. 

Nunnally nodded, "Sure. Zero is not needed at the moment so take your time. I take it you would like your holidays now?"

"Yes please!"

Nunnally couldn't help but smile at the joy in Suzaku's eyes. 

But she noticed something else. In the eyes of the multiple persons in the room, were sadness, regret and longing. Sad because of Lelouch. Regret for what they did, said or thought. And Longing to meet the amethyst-eyed boy again. They were the same as her own. 

"Actually Suzaku. . ."

He hummed, "Yes Nunnally"

She felt bad for what she was about to do but she wanted to atleast be selfish a bit.

She took a deep breath and continued, "I have one order before you go as your Empress "

He immediately got serious. Nunnally only ever gave him orders if there was a serious situation. 

"Yes?"

"I want you to take us with you for a day."

He blinked. 

"I'm sorry?!"

"You heard me the first time Zero"

Around the room there were cheers and triumphant looks on most people's faces. They had not expected Nunnally to play the "Empress card" but it seemed like it just might work. 

"But Nunna- ", he protested but was soon cut off.

"As your Empress Suzaku, you must follow your orders. Remember you made a promise. . ."

He sighed and placed his hand in his forehead, "Fine. But I am not responsible for anything that will or may happen."

She nodded, "Okay. Then let's all get ready to leave." 

Schneizel wheeled out Nunnally who was now in her wheelchair with Kanon and Cornelia and Guildford at his side as they proceeded to leave with the other inhabitants of the room.

  
'Oh fuck my life. . . Lelouch is going to kill me. . . God please have mercy on my soul', were Suzaku's last thoughts as he walked out the door with every person Lelouch wished to avoid.

Yup. He was dead. Not even the code could save him from Lelouch's wrath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end! I hope you guys liked this poor attempt at a story. To very honest, I had the story planned out it my head but as I wrote, it became harder to find words. I thank you all for the support you have shown this story. It's been a while since I wrote a long story. But I think I improved a little. There were certain readers who kept up with this story and motivated me, you guys know who you are, I've replied to you. Thank you guys especially, like I said, you guys made me want to write to give you an update. I still haven't decided whether I will make another part or a bonus chapter of this story so I make no promises. But if I ever have the time, I hope to work on it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it.
> 
> I was tired of all the angsty stories with these 2. There are barely any happy or happy ending stories with them. I wish there were more post R2 or Post Resurrection stories with these 2.


End file.
